


Wrapping Paper

by Cherumie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie
Summary: Ronald helps Grelle prepare a special Christmas gift for William.
Relationships: Ronald Knox & Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wrapping Paper

“So, what do you think? Will he be surprised?”

“Uh, yeah, he’ll be surprised all right.” Ronald said bluntly after Grelle told him her plans for the holiday. Being rushed over to her dorm for an “absolute emergency” was nothing new to him, but this was a bit over the top, even for her. They were currently surrounded by several rolls of Christmas themed wrapping paper, and Grelle had just declared that they were going to make a dress and accessories with them, and then promptly present herself as William’s gift for Christmas. He dearly hoped this wouldn’t give him overtime for his trouble. They spent the next hour or so working together, Ronald cutting the paper, and his senior folding and gluing them appropriately. By the time they were done, Ron thought that they had actually done a pretty good job. Grelle wore her hair in a half-up style with a wrapping paper ribbon dangling down from her ponytail. Her dress was festively colored in bright red, green, and gold, going down to her knees and frilling out at the top and the bottom. With a matching choker and red shoes to match, he thought she didn’t look half bad, all things considered. 

When they had arrived at Mr. Spears’ door (Grelle had dragged Ronald along for moral support), she knocked three times and waited, anxiously fidgeting. He opened the door shortly after and Ron had to resist laughing at the expression he made when he saw Grelle.

“Merry Christmas!” She said and struck a pose. William gave her a onceover and then covered his mouth to… cough? Surely that was a cough and not a chuckle. Mr Spears did not chuckle. After taking a deep breath, he beckoned Grelle inside, to which she giddily complied, bouncing on her feet. Ronald stood there awkwardly and William cleared his throat.

“Perhaps you should be heading home, Mr. Knox.” He said, then closed the door on his face. Ronald blew out the breath he’d been holding and turned to leave the lovebirds to it. He smiled to himself as he walked. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of helping Grelle with her “projects”.


End file.
